Nobody's Listening: Volume 2
by Yuri Ishtar
Summary: Katara, mistaken for the legendary Virgin Healer of Chikai is taken to the Northern Water Tribes' Palace to serve as thier guardian diety, while Aang is left to take care of Miho and get to the bottom of his vision of war. How will Katara convince the Chi
1. Chapter 1

Volume 2: Virgin Healer  
Part 1: The Becoming  
By Danielle Franklin  
**Rated: M (16+ Only)**

x o x o x

Introdution

Welcome to volume two of the Nobody's Listening Trilogy! This volume, sure to contain 35 chapters, will in my opinion, be the cherry on the icing of this series. In this book, you are to find all of the classical elements of story telling: Romance, Drama, Suspence, Action, Murder, Lust,  
Betrayel... Just to name a few. You might be shocked, you might be appalled. You might say "How scandalous! That's sexy!". But no matter what your reaction to this book is, you are sure to find at least one chapter remotly interasting. That is my job. To make sure, you, the reader, is satisfied with my writings. Comments of all kinds are welcome. Flame me, commend my efforts, or even say you like the story. All are accepted with open arms. And just a little note - the more reviews recieved, the happier the author!

Signing out-  
Danielle Franklin  
March 8th, 2006

x o x o x

To make this story more clear, here are a few hints to help you better understand it:

1. This story is based around many myths and cultures. I try to intergrate as many as possible without spoiling the original goodness of Avatar.

2. There will be character additions. Don't fret so, I wont be adding any disgusting mary-sues! Zuko will be an emporer with a herium, Aang will be married to Katara, and Sokka is married to Suki.

a) Character Additions:

1. Royals:

a) Prince Taeko Takuya Nagahara XII (Royal House of Nagahara; Eastern Earth Kingdom)  
b) Princess Hina Yukari Nagahara I (Royal House of Nagahara; Eastern Earth Kingdom)

c) Chief Arnook Shuhei Kusunoki II (Royal House of Kusunoki; Northern Water Tribe)  
d) Prince Soichiro Masanori Kusunoki XI (Royal House of Kusunoki; Northern Water Tribe)  
e) Chiefessten Sawako Madoka Kusunoki I (Royal House of Kusunoki; Northern Water Tribe)

2. Courtiers, Lords, & Ladies:

a) Lord Pakku Junichi Yoshioka (House of Yoshioka; Northern Water Tribe)

b) Lady Kana Yukari Nagata (House of Nagata; Southern Water Tribe)  
c) Lord Katsutoshi Yuji Nagata (House of Nagata; Sourthern Water Tribe)  
d) Lord Sokka Nobuya Nagata (House of Nagata; Southern Water Tribe)  
e) Lady Suki Madoka Nagata (House of Nagata; Sourthern Water Tribe)  
f) Lord Aang Oda Nagata (House of Nagata; Eastern Earth Kingdom)  
g) Lady Katara Mizuho Nagata (House of Nagata; Eastern Earth Kingdom)

3. Spiritual Guides

a) Moeko the Divine (Past Avatar; Air Nomad)  
b) Roku the Powerful (Past Avatar; Fire Nation)  
c) Riho the Blind (Past Avatar; Earth Kingdom)  
d)Tatsuko the Healer (Past Avatar; Water Tribe)

4. Hand Maids, Ladies-in-Waiting, Priestesses

a) Shima Naruse (Hand Maid; Water Tribe)  
b) Aki Katsura (Hand Maid; Earth Kingdom)  
c) Manami Furuoka (Lady-In-Waiting; Water Tribe)  
d) Sayaka Isa (High Priestess of the Virgin Healer)  
e) Kanae Sakuma (Novice Priestess)  
f) Aina Amami (Novice Priestess)  
g) Junichi Azuma (Novice Priest)

I'm very sorry this list has run on forever. I think it is better to meet the characters first hand before diving into the story. Gives it a better expeirence to the reader. Now, don't let me stop you, please, read the first chapter of the Virgin Healer. Enjoy!

x o x o x

The wind blew wildly. It was the wind that only appeared before winter faded into spring. An icy chill of a wind that wipped Katara's hair free of it's gilded hair combs. Katara struggled aganist the current as she tried desperately to pile her hair onto her head once more.

"Damned wind..." Katara muttered as she dropped her basket of fresh laundry to the ground. The contents of the wicker weaved basket had now fallen onto the dusty ground. As Katara muttered more curses and retrieved her clothes, she heard a laugh from behind a tree. At hearing this fimilar laugh, she got to her feet, slowly turing to face her stalker.

"Aang..." She moaned with anger. "Sorry... But I like seeing your hair down!" He said in a childish way, walking towards his wife. "Yes. That's all fine and dandy, but I really don't like re-doing it every time you send a wind to bring it down. And look at this-" She shouted as she pointed to her soiled laundry. "- your clothes! I have to rewash them!" She complained as she leaned down and tossed his robes into the basket. At this point Aang felt guilty at what he had done. "Why do you work so hard? I could do my laundry myself." He said in a meek tone. "Yes, but it is my duty as your wife to make your life as simple as possible." She said with spite as she walked to thier manor.

"Aww, Katara, don't be mad!" He pouted as he walked up to her. "Look- I have cleaned for you, cooked for you, even bore your child. But please,  
don't make it more diffacult than it already is." Katara said with venom as she entered the house.

By this time, Aang was so mad at himself about what he did, he took the basket from Katara's hands. "You, take the day off." He said in a faux demanding voice. "What?" Katara questioned, looking stunned. "Go read, go swim, even go shopping! Just get out of this house and let me get to my cleaning!" He said with a smile as he nugged his wife out the door. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Cause, I want to let you relax. The only thing you do is clean and take care of Miho. Tonight, you are mine. So, be ready..." He said as he kissed his wife on the lips before he closed the door in her face.

x o x o x

Katara and Hina sat at the water's edge on the beach. The noon-time sun high in the sky.

"So, Kat, that's what he really said!" Hina said in a playful mocking tone. "Yes... And boy, I can't wait..." Katara said with a blush as she leaned back onto the sand, squishing her toes in the natural exfolitent. "You are lucky your husband still loves you in that way..." Hina said with remorse as she placed a dramatic hand on her fore head and leaned her head back. "Kiddin, this man, who said he loved me in every way concivable - has taken a mistress!" She said with an overly dramatic sigh. "WHAT!" Katara asked, shocked at she sat up.

"Yes - Kiddin says he tires of off my wearysome ways!" Hina said with a laugh. "What a loser. Thats all I can say. The man my father chose for me to marry is the scum of the earth!" She shouted to the heavens. Katara let out a laugh. "Hina, I'm sure, he will choose the mistress - then you can marry Kazunari!" Katara said as she got to her feet. "I hope so - Kiddin - I hate the man, oh, wait, I mean - boy!" She joked with a sly tone.

Katara slowly got up off the sand, dusting off her buttocks and thighs in the process. "Well, when you get rid of pretty boy, tell me... I would love to see him leave..." Katara said with a sigh as she headed back to her home. "Katara, where are you going?" Hina asked as she sprinted to Katara's side. "Home. Where else?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well... Don't ya wanna come into the city with me and do a little shopping?" Hina asked with a cheesy smile. "How can I resiste that face?" Katara said in a mock tone as she pinched Hina's cheek. "Katara, let's go!" Hina said as she linked her arm through Katara's.

x o x o x

Aang sat with Miho at there giant cedar dinning table. "So..." Aang said with mild bordum. "I'm hungry." Miho stated simply in her childish voice.  
"What do you want to eat?" He asked with a raised eye brow. "I want... um... some dumplings! With some candies! And some sweet rice!" Miho said with excitement as she started hopping up and down. Aang grimaced at the sight. "How do you make dumplings?" He questioned with a slightly scared look.

x o x o x

Katara sat oggling the most exquiste bracelets she had ever seen.

"Hina! Just look at those!" She almost screamed as she pointed to a batch of gold bangles with sapphires embedded within thier elegant carvings.

"They look just like my favorite combs..." Katara mumbled as she counted her coins. "Hina... do you think I could borrow some money?" She asked,  
gving her a pleading look. "Ahh, Kat, you don't have to ask!" She said in a dissapointed tone as she through her bag of gold coins at her best friend.  
Katara gave a squeal of joy upon reciving the sack. "Thanks Hina!" Katara said as she paid for her set of bangles.

There day went as planned. Over spending on things they really had no use for. Brillant tunics in colors that flattered their respective pallets. Katara had bought many tunics made with silks dyed spring blue, oceanic turqoise, and a percular shade of olive green. Hina had stuck to the colors she had grown to love. Light pinks, dark mauves, and the occasional red wine where all found in her newly purchased wardrobe. As the young women walked home,  
expensive purchases in hand, a thought struck Katara.

"Hina..." Katara asked as she froze in her tracks. "What? What's wrong?" She asked with worry as she looked to her friend. "I just remebered - - - Aang can't cook"  
She said with horror as she ran home to her husband and child. When she came to her front door, she hoisted it open, dropping her things on the teak flooring.

"Aang? Where are you? Miho?" She called.

"In here!" Aang shouted from down the hall. Katara drew in a sigh of relief as she gazed upon the sight before her: Aang held their daughter on his lap while she played with her doll.

"Did she eat yet?" Katara asked as she walked to them, taking Miho in her arms. "Um... if you count rice candy and onigiri as real food..." He said with a faint blush.

Katara let out a laugh at his words. "I think she has had to much sweets for today... Time for bed..." She cooed as she carried her sleepy daughter to her bedroom. Upon her return from tucking in Miho, she noticed Hina sitting by her front door. "Hina! I am so sorry! I forgot about you!" Katara said with embarresment.

"It's okay! I need to get home any way, don't want Kiddin to have a freak out feast, would you?" She said with a wink as she shut the front door. Katara laughed and shook her head as she walked back into the main hall.

When she entered the room, Aang immedieately sprang from his seat and walked over to her. He began to speak, but Katara touched a finger to his lips, and he kissed it. Gently, he turned her palm up and traced some signs on it with his finger tip. Laughter made her tremble, and then they where kissing, kissing as if they had never kissed before.

Aang led her to thier bed, not caring that he had knocked a vase from a table in the process. When they reached thier bed, they fell into each other, almost,  
as if instantly. They tore at each others clothes, wanting nothing to seperate them. Once joined, they made love until bathed in sweat.

x o x o x

_Royal House of Kusunoki  
Northern Water Tribe  
**Time of the Silver Maiden (Quater Moon)**_

"Sire, it's time! War between the Northern Water Tribe and the Eastern Earth Kingdom is approching. The Virgin Healer and her High Priestess are needed immeditely!" An official said in a panicked tone.

"Yes, send for Lady Katara of Nagata... Her handmaid and High Priestess will be a girl from our tribe..." A man with slowly greying hair said in a regal tone as he stroked his chin, as if to help him think.

"Hai!" the official said as he commanded a party to set out and retrive Katara.

"Yes... This girl's time of legend is forth coming..." Lord Pakku said in a hushed whisper as he turned to leave the royal court...

x o x o x

To Be Continued in Part 2: Awakening! A legendary power is found!

x o x o x

PS: I am looking for a beta reader, any one wants to help a poor soul out will be loved forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Volume 2: Virgin Healer Part 2: Awakening! A legnedary power is found!  
By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Watery sunlight filtered through her bamboo reed blinds, waking her. Katara squirmed beneath her many down feather coves, arms above her head as she strecthed her arms. Upon feeling motion besides him, Aang to began to wriggle in the heat of the covers. "Morning..." He said with a smile as he emerged from the mass of quilts. "Mornin', love..." She said giddily as she bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Mmhhmm..." He moaned happily into her kiss. "Love you..." He said after she withdrew from him and walked over to her giant wardrobe. Katara looked back at him, smiling suductively. "I love you..." She said in a sly tone as she slipped her sleeping robe off her shoulders, letting it drop to the teak floor below.

Katara then slowly turned to open the massive cedar doors of her dresser, exposing many fine linens. Silks of every color, finely woven sashes,  
woolen scarves for winter, many guilded hair combs made from percious metals, hair clasps carved from the most rare of woods, bangles and jewels made from the finest materials money could buy. When she was finished dressing, she looked more divine than the moon spirit herself.  
Her hair, braided and swept up into a giant bun at the top of her head, glossy copper curls fell into her face, all held together by a finely carved ivory hair piece. Her tunic, an elegant shade of turqiouse acompanyed by bolt of rare and exquiste pale blue air nomad silk that had been spun by the hands of Aang's ancestors more than 100 years ago, gracefully drapped over her shoulder as a sash.

Aang's breath was taken away once his eyes locked on her. "Is that?" He asked, stunned as she slowly walked up to her. "Yeah! I bought it in the village with Hina." Katara said with a smile as he walked up to her, fingering her sash. "I haven't seen this stuff since I lived with Gyatso and the other monks..." He said with contempt as he continued to handle the delicate fabric. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. "This fabric"  
He said with surprise as he grabbed a handful of it, rubbed it aganist his face. "It was hers..." He moaned under his breath as he took the silk from his wife, bringing it to his face, inhailing the now faded scent of his past.

"I remeber..." He said sadly to Katara. "Remeber what?" Katara asked worridly. "It was my mothers... she was the only women in the whole off the Eastern and Wastern temples bold enough to deviate from the tradtional yellows and oranges of our people... she would always wear blues... she told me they reminded her of the sky..." He said sadly as he gave the fabic back to his wife. By the time Katara recieved the fabric back, she was in tears. "Do you want it?" She asked as she handed it to him. "No... you wear it. She would have wanted you to." He said with a sincere smile and placed a gental kiss on her lips. "She was a great women, my mother..." He said, slowly slipping back into memories of his childhood.

Katara walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest. "I bet she was..." She said with a sigh as she hugged him, looking up into his steely gray eyes. "I love you..." She said in a whisper as she stood on tiptoe and placed a caressing kiss on his lips. Aang said nothing, only melted into her touches. "I better get Miho some breakfast before she gets into a fit." Katara said as she broke away from her husband. Aang nodded,  
sitting back down on the bed, drawing the covers back over his bare shoulders.

x o x o x

Katara entered the kitchen to find Miho on the floor playing with her doll. "Good morning, my sweet girl!" Katara said happily as Miho jumped into her mothers arms. "Good morning mommy!" Miho shouted with a giant smile as she planted a giant kiss on her mother's cheek. Katara laughed at her daughters actions. "Such a sweet girl..." Katara said with a smile as she let her child down. "Can I have breakfast!" Miho shouted enthusiastically.  
"Yes! But keep quite, daddy went back to bed..." Katara said as she went to prepare her child's meal.

Just as she was whisking her eeg whites with a pare of wooden chopsticks, she dropped the bowl at the sight before her. Yolk ran down her fresh tunic. Aang just walked through the door, Pakku and half a dozen water tribe nobles and sentry in toe. "What's all this about?" She asked with worry as she gazed upon the look of her husband's face. "Lady Katara Mizuho of the House of Nagata, you have been summoned to the royal court of Chief Arnook Shuhei Kusunoki II and Chiefessten Sawako Madoka Kusunoki I to serve as the Virgin Healer of Chikai, under the great blessings of the moon spirit and the ocean. We are here to take you to your new home." Pakku said in his royally arogant voice.

"What are you talking about!" Katara asked as she bent down to pick up her fallen bowl. "Lady Katara, we are here to deliver you to the great god and goddess of the heavens. Please, lady mistress, serve our lands, protect our people and our harvest. We bow to you." A noble added to Pakku's words in a respecting voice as the whole group fell to bended knee before her. "Lady Moon, we are here to deliver you to the staircase to heaven, which you will climb and recieve the blessing of the moon and ocean at the kingdom of heaven. Lady, we beg you, protect us from the savage earth workers!" The noble further begged.

Katara was stunned out of her mind. "But I'm not a guardian! Or any type of handmaid to the moon princess for that matter! You all are mistaken. I'm just a coutier of the southern water tribe. Nothing more than 25th in line to recieve the crown on the Cheifessten." She said as she wipped up her mess of egg. "Lady mistress, we have traveled great distances to come her. Risked our own lives to you, to deliver you to the goddess! Please, your ladyship, join us on the palinquin! Ride with us back to the great frozen city of Chikai!" Pakku demanded as he too bowed before her. Upon reciving his words, Katara fell to her knees. "Master! I dare not stand before you while you are on bended knee!" She said appologetically. "Lady, you are no longer my pupil, but the sacred handmaid of Lady Moon. Do not bow before a mere water bender! Do not disgrace Lady Moon!" Pakku said in a tone unreckonizable to Katara.

Katara slowly rose at his words, her body trembling with fear. "Why? Why have I been chosen as the sacred handmaid of Lady Moon? Why me? Out of thousands off girls in the capitol city?" She said, eyes adverting Aang's gaze. "You have shown most passion and dexterity when traning under me my guidence. You show more purity of soul and body than any women in Chikai. An oracle has been shown to us from the godess. She has chosen you, a friend from her past life. A person to recieve Lady Moon in her physical being. You, Lady Mistress, are the guardian diety of Chikai. Please, join us on our long jouney home." Pakku said as he bowed even lower, showing his respect for her.

Katara was speechless. She gazed upon the anxecious faces of the nobles, sentry, even her own husband. "What if I refuse this gift? Refuse my oath to Lady Moon?" Katara asked, standing tall, ready to recieve her answer. "If you deny the will of Lady Moon, death is most certain under her command." A noble said dryly. "I see..." Katara said with worry, eyes toward the ground, then at her husdand. She looked at him, waiting for a responce. When one finally came, it was but a nudge from him, pushing her forward. She looked to him, to make sure he was sure of his actions. She got her answer. The look on his face said every thing: Yes.

"Lords and Sentry, I acept the will of Lady Moon. Deliver me to my high pristess, novices, and handmaids." She said, trying to make her voice as commanding as possible with out sounding gaudy. "My lady!" The crowd shouted in recongnition. With those words, she was ushered out the door.  
"Lady, collect what you desire. You shall not come back to this place." Pakku said as he bowed to Aang, leaving the manor to rest in the palenquin.

She slowly walked to her room, grabbing the things she loved most: Her hair combs from Aang, two silver bangles from Hina, the bolt of old air nomad silk that had belonged to her long passed mother-in-law, her wedding band. All these things she stored in a tiny draw string bag. Katara clutched the back possesively to her chest as she came out of the room and into the entry way.

With a muffled good bye and a stream of tears, she was gone.

x o x o x

Katara gazed upon herself in a full length mirror. She was dressed in a finely woven silk robe, dyed many hues of green and turqiouse, stitched with the patterns of maples and cranes. Her hair, scented with myrrh was piled high upon the crown of her head. Many glossy curls fell around her face. On her neck was a large glittering gold and aquamarine necklace that slowly brought her down. Twinkling jade earings hung from her lobes.  
Her face held a solemn look. Even benth her kohl lined eyes, tears fell at her look.

"Lady Mistress, it is time for you to decend the staricase to heaven." A women called from the doorway. "Yes, Sayaka." Katara said in a deft tone.

x o x o x

To Be Continued in Part Three: Kingdom of Heaven! Romance of the Novice! 


	3. Chapter 3

Volume 2: Virgin Healer Part 3: Staircase to Heaven! Enter Tatsuko the Healer!  
By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

The ritual seemed to take forever. The same chantments repeated over and over without fail. The old priest continued to shout the same old chants in his rapsy voice. The stench of his breath reached Katara's nose. How she whished she could leave this place. Leave this 'ceremony of rites'. Yet, she was bound to the old alter in which she sat in front of by Water Tribe law.

Katara let out a silent sigh. 'When will this old man get the picture, Lady Moon obviously sees no 'sacred handmaid' in me'  
She thought sourly as she twisted a loose copper lock around her index finger. Suddenly all the candles on the alter burst forth with flame, frightening Katara out of her wits.

"Lady Moon has sent her Spirtual Guide! Your Eminence, be ready to recieve her!"

All the lighted candles that stood on the low ebony tables that surrounded them went out with a chilling sweep of wind. The sickly sweet smoke from the burning myrhh incense gathered into a quickly forming vortex. Slowly, but surely the smoke faded,  
revealing a kneeling woman. The woman, dressed in hues of green and ocean turqoise. Her breast bindings an elegant emerald green, glass beads and copper coins sewn into each fold. Her skirt, a long number, reaching to her ankles, slit to her hips. Gold bangles hung from her wrists, her hair swept into an elegant style. She was a sight to behold.

"Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" The woman asked she as raised her head, her voice rich and velvety. Katara nerviously looked at the woman before her. "Yes?" She asked as she looked the woman in the eye. "I am Tatsuko, Lady Moon's messenger and Spirit Guide. I am here to help and train you on your journey of becoming her hand maid." Tatsuko said as she stood.

Katara looked at her feet, she wore the most exquiset pair of sandles she had ever seen. "So, you are like my mentor?" Katara asked as she too stood. "In a matter of speaking, Yes." Tatsuko said as she rubbed her hands togther. Her finger tips started glowing with some soft of mystical light as she pressed them to Katara's forehead. "We will now journey to the Palace of Lady Moon." Tatsuko said in her silky voice as they both disappered into a white light.

x o x o x

When Katara woke, she found herself laying upon a giant swatch of powder blue silk, next to a pool of water. She studied her surroundings.  
Everything had a mystical blue glow about it. Colomns rose high above her, surrounding her. As she stood, she trembled and fell against one of the colomns for support. Feeling the cold white marble on her cheek, she felt soothed. Katara breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of lavender.

When she had gained a little more of her strength back, she called out: "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Her words echoed throughout the open marble palace. There where no walls, only colomns of like which she used to support herself. Katara's words continued to echo throughout the silent palace. When her words had faded, she heard haunting giggles. Laughter than surrounded her as many women appeared out of a shimmer of light.

None of the women spoke, only offered her fruits and wine, or offered her long billowing lenghts of silks in which she could wrap herself in. Some presented her with priceless jewels. "Excuse me?" She asked. No answer. "Can I-" The women, thier skin tinged blue, still surrounded her.  
"Where am I-" She was cut off as the women dispersed.

"Welcome, Katara, my friend." Said a fimilar female voice. Katara looked over her shoulder to see the face of her lost friend, Princess Yue. "Yue!" Katara cried as she lept from her place near the colomn over to Yue. Katara hugged Yue tightly. "Katara, how long it's been." Yue said as she looked at Katara. "My, you have turned into such a beautiful woman." Yue complimented as she stepped back. "But you are not here so we can share trivial gossip such. You are here to recieve my blessings, to become my Sacred Handmaid."

Katara said nothing, only looked at Yue. "Tatsuko?" Yue called out into the open air. Upon her command, Tatsuko suddenly appeared at her side. Katara stumbled back with fright. "Does every one here do that?" She asked exasperatedly as she regained her composure. "Yes, you get used to it after a while." Yue said with laughter. "Now, Katara. Have you met Tatsuko?" Yue asked as she placed a hand on Tatsuko's shoulder. "Just briefly. She's the one who brought me here." Katara stated as she looked Tatsuko over enviously. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Yue asked. "Indeed." Katara said with venom. "You know, she does have a thing for, Powerful men..." One of the before speechless serving women added to Yue's remark.

"What?" Katara asked as her eyes shot to the woman who had uttered the words. "Aina, this is not the time." Yue said sharply as she linked Katara's arm with her own. "Please save the chatty gossip for latter." She also added to her words. "Now, where were we?" She asked herself.

"Ah, yes. My, little sacred handmaid." Yue said as she led Katara to a deserted part of the palace. "Tatsuko, Katara. Katara, Tatsuko. Now, please have a seat." She told them in a commanding voice, with the flick of her wrist, many silken pillows appeared before them.

"Katara, you are aware the I can no longer decend earth?" Yue asked as she politly sipped a cup of tea, which she had conjured out of thin air.

"Yes." Katara said as she studied Yue's manor.

"You are also ware that when the time of war comes, our souls shall merge as one being?" She added.

"Yes." Katara said abesent mindedly.

"And that you shall be reborn as my guardian, along with Tatsuko."

"Yes. I mean-! What!" Katara asked, mortified.

"I said, you and Tatsuko are to take on new forms. You are going to be reborn as my Guardian; Sacred Handmaids." Yue said as she set her cup down.

"Be reborn? Why!" Katara asked, on the verge of tears.

"You act as if this where a fate worse than death. As my father once said, 'We are souls with bodies, not bodies with souls.'" Yue proclaimed as she ran a hand over her silvery hair.

"At your current state, a mortal state, you can barely protect the Avatar. Much less an entire civilization. After you are reborn, you will have 30 fold your current strenght and bending ability. That puts you with status of the Avatar. Only, you can master one element, one amazing talent." She explained.

"But- But- what about Aang! And Miho?" Katara asked as tears spilled over her cheeks. "What will they do? What will I do? Will I reconize them? Will I remeber them?" She asked as she completly broke down.

"Katara, you may look different, sound different. But in your heart of hearts, you are KATARA." Yue said as she placed her hands on Katara's shoulders.

"What you are doing, giving up your mortal life; you are giving your life for the sake of others. For the well being of your child, and lover; as well as the well being of your people. A nation that needs you." She encouraged.

"What would your mother have done?" Yue asked as she hugged her friend. "Look what I did for Sokka, for my people. I too gave my mortal life, to help those I love."

"My- my mother would have choosen a new life-" Katara stuttered as she wiped her tears.

Yue looked at Katara and smilied. "Have you made a decision?" She asked gently.

"Lady, I choose- sob to be your cry handmaid..." Katara mumbled as she buried her head into the silken mound of pillows.

"Well, then, shall we commence with the ceremony?" Yue asked Katara softly.

Katara nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Katara, please come stand here." Yue said as she pointed to a colomn.

"Tatsuko, stand there." She also added as Tatsuko took her place.

Yue began to mumbled an untranslateable Water Tribe prayer, neither Katara nor Tatsuko could make out the words. As Yue commenced with the lamnent, a symbol began to appear on both Katara and Tatsuko's stomachs. Suddenly the palace around them disapeared, faded. All around them the stars of the heavens shone brightly, illuminating Katara and Tatsuko's tan skin.

Katara's hair suddenly fell from it's elaborate style, fell all around her floating form. Her clothing faded, leaving her completly nude. Tatsuko was in the same state of undress, her elegant garb gone. The only thing that remained on their forms where one gold bangle each.

"I summon you, spirit of the ocean! Spirits of Fire, Earth, and Air! From the four kingdoms, four corners of the earth, lend your holy powers! Let your energy flow into thier beings, let them be reborn!" Yue called in her powerful voice.

Katara looked to the heavens, the brightest star shining right above her. Tears leaked from her tragic ocean blue eyes, giving her a sorrowful look. "I love you, Aang..miho..." She mumbled as she was engulfed by blue, green, orange, and red flames, all merging when the took her form.

x o x o x

The sun had already risen, painting a beautiful spectrum of colors along the horizon. The ocean lapped at the rocky shore, beating aganist the rocks that lined the coast, spray from the ocean rising high into the air...

He walked along the beach, taking the ocean air into his lungs. "I wonder what Katara is doing..." He mused, remeber his wife. 'I miss her so much...' He sadly thought to himself. As he turned to head home, he spotted something on the shoreline not some 100 feet away. From this distance it looked like two human forms.

He picked up the speed of his walk, turning into a fast paced jog, it then evolved into a panicked run as he ran to the forms. When he finally came upon the forms, his breath was taken away.

Two females lie in the sand, thier arms entwined. Dressed in elegant clothing, soaked through by the sea water. Aang croached down, slowly turning one of the females over. When his eyes took in the features of her face, he felt as if he had his heart ripped out of his chest. "Katara." He breathed, gently pulling the wet hair from her cheek. "But who is the other one?"

x o x o x

TBC 


End file.
